The Guardian Factory
by I Darkstar X
Summary: A small-ish oneshot I thought up a month or two back. I suck a writing summaries, and people who know me will agree. I can't build suspense, or make a fleeting glance-r turn into a loyal reader. But what I can do is write. So that's what I do. I write. Rated M for blood and violence
1. DATA FILE 1: GUARDIAN FACTORY DATA FILE

The Guardian Factory Data File.

\::The Guardian Factory is some kind of massive complex designed to build and maintain an infinite number of fly-sized robots. This is stage 1. During stage 1, the robots are called "Guardamites", and their first objective is to find a sentiant life form and absorbs its DNA, causing large amounts of them to merge into a mechanical weaponized version called a "Guardite", and thus begins stage 2. Stage 2 is where the Guardites then absorb multiple weapons and Guardamites to form several variations thereof, and secure the cavern leading to the surface. And THEN they evolve into "Guardians", mech-like versions, some of which are designed to shove long pipes down to The Guardian Factory so the Guardians can absorb the waves of Guardamites that spew forth to upgrade their weaponry.

"What was this factory built for? Who built it? And where is it?" I hear you ask, well, question 1: The Guardian Factory was designed to be a last resort, because once you turn it on, you can't turn it off. Question 2: No one knows for sure, some speculate it was built by an ancient civilization, but why then is it found on so many different planets? Some arid, some frozen, some with an atmosphere, and some without. Last question: (See question 2.) The Guardian Factory has never been truly measured, mainly because it is found at least 10 miles below the surface of any planet, but there is always a cavern leading to The Guardian Factory's control room/wall. On the wall is a screen that plays a video that gives detailed instructions on how to use the Guardian Factory. The video seems more like a commercial user's guide, as it uses bright colors, bright and playful images, and a narrator speaking the instructions, all the while, a happy tune is playing. I mean, just look at the very first line the narrator says!

"Hello, and congratulations on finding The Guardian Factory!" (Happy faces appear.)

The next item on the control wall is a digital image of a glass tube, empty with a red 0% below it. Above that is a warning sign saying that the device will not stop, unless it runs out of power, which takes about 100 billion years. Back to the strange user's video, the below are the steps towards activation of The Guardian Factory:

1. Input DNA belonging to whatever sentient life-form(a) that the Factory is trying to protect. (Called Protected by the Guardians.)

2. Input DNA of main threat, if any. (Called Doomed by the Guardians.)

3. Charge the Factory to 100%.

4. Wait exactly 5.7 seconds.

5. Enjoy your new protectors!

The Factory will then start producing Guardamites, and so on and so forth.

::\After 50 billion years, The Guardian Factory will have used half its power, and at this stage, large amounts of Guardians will come together to form a truly terrifying weapons platform. This weapons platform is called a "Guardon" (gar-don). It is a saucer-shaped flying ship 100 miles in diameter. (161 km.) a four (4) pronged device hangs out from beneath in the very middle. The weapons platform is armed with several tachyon-based weapons, including missiles, torpedoes, and lasers. The device I mentioned earlier is called an Gravitational Obliterator. What it does is it charges up with pure cosmic energy and fashions it into a "cosmic scalpel", which the Guardon then uses to slice a hole in space creating a black hole, but before the new black hole can get out of control, it creates another incision ten (10) mm above the first one, creating an infinite loop, dooming the things that enter to intense gravitational stress, and eventually to be ripped apart. After only a few nano seconds, the Guardon reseals the holes, preventing permanent damage.

::\The following is a complete list of all bugs, glitches, mutations, etc, that have been discovered that can affect any of the stages of The Guardian Factory. (Note that list is subject to change.)

1. DNA Over-Consumption Mimic Error. (DNAOCME)

2. Turncoat SynDrome. (TSD)

3. OverRide Virus. (ORV)

4. Spontaneous Combustion Bug. (SCB)

5. Stage One Error. (SOE)

6. Jack of All Trades Glitch. (JATG)

7. Base Personality Bug. (BPB)

8. Vital Equipment Absent Error. (VEAE)

9. Energy Void Virus. (EV2)

10. Design, Code, and Programming Mutation. (DCPM)

11. Technology Subdument. (TS)

12. Plasma Perpetual. (PP)

13. Abnormal Jelly. (AJ)

14. Random Discrepancies. (RD)

15. Failure Syndrome. (FS)

16. Rampancy. (R)

17. Attraction Virus. (AV)

18. Cultural Inclination Glitch. (CIG)

19. Bravado Personality Bug. (BPB)

20. Melody Memorization and Random Low Volume Repetition Bug. (M2RLVRB)

21. Vocalized Melody Accompanied by Successive Steps Bug. (VMAS2B)

22. Complete Lack of Mental Ability. (CLMA)

23. Volume Increase Virus. (VIV)

24. Random Personality Appearances. (RPA)

This what each does:

1. Causes the Guardimite when it evolves into a Guardian to directly emulate both the appearance and personality the creature that it took a sample of DNA from.

2. Causes the Gaurdian, etc., to attack other Guardians, etc..

3. Guardians can override the CEC or the BIARR if they choose.

4. Exactly what the name insinuates, the Guardian, etc., bursts into flames and is instantly disintegrated.

5. Guardamites will act like complete idiots and not pursue the objective during Stage 1.

6. This glitch is actually useful. This glitch causes the Guardian to have multiple abilities, consisting of: A Pounder, artillery, close, medium, and long range armaments, repair nanites dispensers, and a support shield generator.

7. A very harmful bug with the BIARR and/or the CEC is in direct contradiction, causing the Guardian to attack Protected and defend Doomed.

8. The Guardian is missing weapons and/or equipment.

9. A very dangerous virus that occurs in Guardons. Causes the Gravitational Obliterator to suck in way too much energy, creating a massive energy vacuum, which can prove extremely dangerous when it overloads and explodes violently.

10. DCPM creates a very powerful draconic humanoid Guardian that is only about 7 ft tall, and armed with a single T-Class Claw Cannon. (There has been only one with two T-Class Claw Cannons on record though.) This mutation happens at least once in the first 1,060 years that The Guardian Factory has been active.

11. This causes the Guardian, etc., to have drastically outdated technology.

12. This causes the plasma energy in the Guardian, etc., to cycle endlessly, preventing recharge, and ideally results in the Guardian's, etc., destruction, as opposed to developing almost vampiric traits.

13. The jelly-like matter that keeps the Guardian from bursting into a cloud of Guardamites when it falls over is abnormally strong, preventing almost all movements.

14. The Guardian, etc., will lie about almost everything.

15. Causes the Guardian, etc., to pursue failure instead of success.

16. Rampancy is like old age, but the average life expectancy of a Guardian, etc., is around 20 trillion years, so Rampancy is rare.

17. Causes the Guardian to pursue a romantic relationship with a Protected.

18. The Guardian will write poems, music, songs, plays, and/or play instruments.

19. The BIARR displays bravado.

20. The Guardian, etc., will memorize songs and "hum" them often.

21. Singing and dancing.

22. The Guardian is just an empty husk. Related to mental retard-ness.

23. The telepathic communication's volume of a Guardian, etc., is extremely high.

24. Multiple personality disorder essentially.

::\The Guardians, Guardons, Guardites, and Guardimites don't perceive the world the same way most living multicellular organisms do. They are 100% "colorblind", but they can see colors. Allow me to explain, at the base of all Guardian vision, there is only black and white. The different Levels of Identification determine the color of the object they are viewing, here is a list with the Level of Identifications.

1. Unintelligent- Navy blue: Plants and animals that are not sentient and/or capable of higher thinking.

2. Brethren- Full color: Other Guardians, etc..

3. Doomed- Crimson: The specific targets that Guardians will actively hunt down if evidence of their existence becomes apparent. Unchangeable.

4. Targeted- Red: Beings that are not Doomed, Protected, or Unintelligent and were originally Wary that have shown hostility towards Protected or Allied. Attacked on sight, or hunted down by request of Protected, or by Allied with the consensus of a Protected of sound mind and body.

5. Wary- Orange: Beings that are not Doomed, Protected, or Unintelligent that have not yet shown signs of active hostility towards Protected or Allied, but have just been discovered by them. (Them refers to the Guardians, etc. in this circumstance.)

6. Allied- Lime green: Beings that are not Doomed, Protected, or Unintelligent that were once Wary and that have been proven to be on friendly terms with the Protected, by Protected of sound mind and body.

7. Protected- Full Color: Beings that are specifically marked to be defended at any cost, and their lives always take priority over any other, including Brethren and/or Allied. Unchangeable.

All organisms fall into those 7 categories. You might have noticed the "Unchangeable" bit at the end of 3 and 7, that just means that no beings can be added or taken away from those categories. Guardians can not speak orally, but they can speak telepathically, but even I don't know how, considering they're machines.

::\Guardians have different models, Staples are the standard model, Wardens are the advanced models, using only advanced T-Class weapons instead of conventional ones, and Sentries are heavier, more powerful, but not much bigger. There are others, but we'll talk about these 3. Note: All three contain the Basic Interaction Algorithm for Responses and Reactions, (BIARR) which is what makes the Guardians so lovable and friendly, despite their threatening appearance and lack of communication/aliveness.

1. Staple: Staple drones have short but wide bodies and legs, like they were flattened slightly. The usually carry a laser mini-gun cannon with them, or some other weapon. They have short jet wings poking out of their backs, but despite this, are unable to fly, just jump very high. (Some do have have engine jet packs, but more often than not, they don't.) Their main ocular receptor (Eye.) is shaped in such a way so that the red light behind it makes the outline of a quad-spoked gear. Staples also have a T-Class Claw Cannon, a quad pronged grabber that can release T-Energy as deadly bolts. The blasts don't affect the landscape, only living things.

2. Warden: These guys' legs resemble a normal mech's legs, as opposed to the fat, short, and powerful Staple legs. Their arms are very flexible, and have T-Class Claws for hands. Their body is more saucer shaped, with their "eye" on a tube piece that can extend up and do a full 360° in almost 3 seconds. Wardens are the only ones that are given names that don't consist of only numbers. For example, here are the names of the three Wardens that used to follow 77379-9215 nearly everywhere: Cherry2 Boom, Red One, and Space Cowboy. Don't ask how they came up the names.

3. Sentries: Combine physical ability and basic body of the Staple with the agility, legs, and T-Class weapons of the Warden and you get a Sentry. Sentries are upgraded versions of Staples and Wardens, but they can't speak in any form to anything except other Brethren. Sad. They are only produced when The Guardian Factory is at 10% power. They don't have a T-Class Claw Cannon as one of their hands, instead, they have a T-Class Eye Claw m0.5. This version looks like a normal T-Class Claw Cannon, but with only three prongs and a slightly sleeker design, as well as a second eye located in the center at the back between the three (3) prongs, but because of this, it does not have a central spike like the T-Class Claw Cannon, but instead three (3) slightly smaller spikes that can extend out of the tip of the three prongs. (The T-Class Eye Claw m1 is almost identical, but instead, the three (3) prongs are triangular, creating a closed tall pyramid shape when closed.) The location of this second eye and T-Class Eye Cannon is at the end of a long tail/tentacle located just above the rear pelvic area that is extremely flexible and strong, able to support Sentries in the air from any overhang. (Those three spikes at the end of the prongs prove useful here. The jet wings are replaced with moveable, almost demonic wings, but are still unable to sustain the Sentries in flight. Sentries are often thought off to be more primal than their Staple and Warden "cousins", often avoiding contact with Protected, Allied, and even Brethren for months. As their name entails, Sentries are less keen to "socialize" and are sometimes seen on the edges of cities near sunrise or sunset to watch the sun rise or set respectively. Sentries display strange habits that have earned them the playful nickname of "Bat Guardians", as they have bat-like wings, although I think they are a bit too pointy to fit that description. Another reason for the nickname is what they do. They seem to be spotted more often at night, and almost never during the day, except for the sunrise of course, instead of just wandering about, Sentries will somehow climb to the top of high cliffs and dig out a large cavern, (Like bats, except without the digging) where they "live" and can watch over from a distance, and finally, Sentries have great control over themselves, and can move in ways that Staples or Wardens can't. They seem to have developed a kind of sign language using only the position and direction of the "tail", and the stance of the wings, and has this far been indecipherable. A final note on Sentries is that they have invisibility. It has a battery life of around 60 seconds, but will recharge if the Sentry stops moving.

::\The BIARR, or Basic Interaction Algorithm for Responses and Reactions is what gives the Guardians their "personality", so to speak. One thing I must stress is that Guardians are not alive, or capable of any higher-level functions, they are robots. But the BIARR gives them a code for determining reactions that a sentient being might use. It uses several things. Say a Protected says: "Good morning!" As it passes. The BIARR then computes the appropriate response based on facial expression, volume, tone, etc.. Once this has been done, the Guardian will then carry out the appropriate response, which would be a slight nod of the "head", and a telepathic message saying: "And to you as well." Very nifty eh? That's not all. The BIARR allows for Guardians to make and carry out decisions based on a Protected(s)'s situation.

Here is an example. A few Protected enjoy swimming in a nearby lake. A Guardian sees this, and the BIARR determines that it should build a better regulated environment with water cleaning and purification devices, solar protection, advanced air regulation, and elemental protection. (Aka, an indoor lightning-proof swimming pool.) Another example: A few Protected are trying to dislodge a tree that has fallen onto a road. A Guardian sees this, and the BIARR determines that wind force was the cause. After removing the tree from existence, (Chainsaws are so useful.) the Guardian will then build a wind shield and/or a biosphere to regulate wind strength around the extended general area. I know those solutions can seem a bit over-the-top, but the one thing the BIARR can't do is be reasonable. Make what is adequate into perfect is exactly what the BIARR is designed to do in some situations. How about conversation? Well, Guardians tend to not remain idle, or remain near groups of Protected and/or Allied for extended periods of time. But they are programmed to do whatever Protected tell them to do within reason. (If a Protected asked a Guardian to bring him the moon, the Guardian would obviously not do it, as the gravitational stress from the two celestial objects could prove disastrous to the Protected.) Another feature of the BIARR is age recognition. A Guardian will react differently to a Protected or Allied of younger age, than if it was older. This can cause some Guardians that currently have no objective to "babysit" younger Protected or Allied, and has caused some very strange things to happen in the past. Another small thing, the BIARR is not used by Guardians with DCPM, instead, Guardians with DCPM have what is called Semi-Sentient Personality with Integrated Computing Brain, or SSPICB. This, for all intents and purposes, makes the Guardian alive. SSPICB lets it think on its own, react on its own, respond on its own. It also lets them see in full color vision. The SSPICB also allows the Guardian to essentially do whatever it wants, as the SSPICB does not have the Code of Ethical Conduct (CEC) integrated into it like the BIARR. The CEC prevents Guardians from doing bad things, like killing, harming, or letting a Protected, Allied, or other Guardian, etc. be harmed through inaction. The SSPICB gives the Guardian complete freedom to do whatever it wants. Take 77379-9215 for an example, when he went back in time for the second time to save Linda's life, he killed thousands of Protected without remorse. (Then again, it was a false reality, sooo...) Another thing about the BIARR and SSPICB is the prevention of violence factor. If a Guardian with BIARR saw two or more Protected and/or Allied participating in physical violence against other Protected and/or Allied, the Guardian will use its T-Class Claw Cannon to freeze them in place for ten seconds. If they continue to pursue violence, the Guardian will increase the immobilization time by ten seconds every time until the Protected and/or Allied no longer pursue violence. The SSPICB has no CEC, so the Guardian with SSPICB would probably just knock them out until some other Guardian came along. For such violence as domestic disputes, criminal activity, etc., non-leathel force for the Guardian with SSPICB is authorized, and it will usually side with whoever the "victim" is, so to speak. But a Guardian with BIARR will do the exact some thing as with other general violence, except double the time instead of just add ten, so it would go: 20 seconds, 40 seconds, 60 seconds, etc...

::\Let me ask you this: What does a Guardian do if confronted with itself? That make sense? Well it shouldn't. By that I mean what would happen if two Guardian Factories became aware of the other's existence? Well, nothing really. They'd exchange a complete record of everything every Guardian, etc. saw, heard, and thought, and that's about it. Sometimes, one Factory can send "troops" to aid another if need be, but they won't stick around for long.

::\What would happen if Protected react violently towards Guardians, etc.. Well, in this event, the Guardians, etc., will freeze all Protected in a cryo-sleep indefinitely. A bit extreme I must say. The same goes for self-annihilation. Protected aren't allowed to do that.

::\How do Guardians fight? Guardians have different methods depending on the location. If it takes place on the same planet as the Factory, the Factory will regulate the attack. On other planets, a satellite is set in orbit that regulates troop movements. The AI in the satellite is often called an "Assault Commander", and can sometimes attack on its own using an orbital laser.

::\No one knows what happens when The Guardian Factory uses up all its power. [Post principium, ante finem, hoc est Sequentia.]

::\ End File.


	2. DATA FILE 2: MAIN FILE

It was dark. And cold. The air was a bit stale as well, not surprising since she was 10 miles underground, exactly. Those tablets seemed to have the location described in great detail, which is how they... She bit back tears as her 5 other friends' deaths flashed through her mind, in great detail, starting with the first one to fall: Pinkie.

|\/|

The 6 had just managed to reach the mouth of the cavern before they were spotted by the aliens and gunned down like the thousands that had acted as a meat shield just so these 6 could survive and activate something called The Guardian Factory. A machine that builds more machines, creating an unstoppable force. The survivors saw that this was their last chance at driving the aliens off, and knew that was the only way, all 500,000 of them. The aliens were smart, their weapons deadly, and their technology was miles above the tech level the ponies possessed. The 6 friends quickly ran down the hole that would eventually lead to The Guardian Factory. The sounds of the aliens' weapons echoed through the air, loud and piercing. Their decent did not go unnoticed, and just before hitting the bottom of the hole and heading into the cavern, one alien spotted them, and took aim at the leader. (Twilight.) It knew the distance would take a toll on its gun's accuracy, but one or two might still strike true. Pinkie was the only one who noticed the alien at the top of the pit, and jumped forward to shield Twilight. Not one bullet, or two, or even 5 hit her, 17 struck, but it was more than enough to prove fatal. "Pinkie!" Her friends shouted as the dull "thup" of bullets piercing flesh hit their ears. Even with deadly injury, Pinkie still managed to dash inside the cover of the cave. "No, no!" Twilight shouted as she saw the severity of her wounds. Pinkie managed to create a sound resembling a giggle. "Don't... Don't waste your time with me... Twilight." She mumbled, managing a smile through the intense pain, her vision slowly darkening. "Go... You need to... Find the machine-y thing..." She laughed as the last amount of life left her, and her friends sadly continued down the path.

|\/|

The next to die was Fluttershy. Twilight and her remaining companions had been spotted by some alien guards, and had dashed into a storage area. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were trying to open a vent to escape, but Fluttershy had other ideas. She hid behind a large collection of crates, where she could watch the 3 aliens and not be seen.

"Hide and seek eh?" Said one of the aliens in a deep and threatening voice. "I do love me a game of hide and seek."

"Um, excuse me." Fluttershy spoke up.

"It speaks! I didn't know you vermin could speak, this changes everything. We could 'ave a game of marco polo!" Said the second, loading its large triple-barreled fully-automatic shotgun.

"Oh wait, you'll be dead first!" The first added, laughing maliciously as it smashed open a crate with its personal quad-cannon.

"I guess yo're roight..." The second added, faking sadness.

"I see, but maybe you could just leave us alone?" Fluttershy continued, trying not to panic as the smashing of crates got nearer and nearer.

"Can't do that love, we've got to have oor ores, and we've used up all oor's, so we'll use yours." Said the first, snarling in the direction of where he assumed the location of the creature was.

"Oh I see. What do use the ores for?" Fluttershy continued, climbing up behind a large tank of liquid labeled: liquid propane, behind them.

"We use 'em for dese beauties!" Said the first said waving its quad-cannon around. "And for building bombs, tanks, towers, basically, if we've killed you mongrels with it, it's built with ores." Fluttershy noticed the aliens were getting dangerously close to where her friends were trying to escape.

"I understand, but I have just one more question, that is, if you don't mind me asking..." The two aliens paused and exchanged glances, while the third continued smashing open crates with the butt of its assault weapon.

"Eh, why not? You've deserved it for being such a joy to play with." He first said, shrugging.

"How fast do you burn?" She said as she kicked the liquid tank with such force, it went over the edge of the crate and landed on top of the first alien, and shattered, slathering the first in it and splashing the surrounding area with it. The surprise caused the first alien to jump, accidentally shooting a couple of its shotguns rounds, which caused the liquid propane to burst into flame, baking the first alien like a cupcake, which proved fatal. The second alien's gun caught fire, spraying rounds into the ceiling, knocking the second alien over into some crates. Unfortunately, the third alien wasn't incapacitated, and fired at Fluttershy, 3 rounds passed right through her skull, killing her instantly. A fountain of blood erupted from behind her head, coating the wall. Her friends had escaped, but had still witnessed her bravery, and her death.

|\/|

The death of Applejack came next. While traveling through the vents, they found a presumably deserted room, full of food supplies. They decided this would be an excellent place to hide for awhile. They did manage to eat some food, before 3 guards entered the room. The ponies quickly hid. The aliens didn't know the 4 ponies were in the room, but did wonder at why some food crates were open, and why the vent grate was removed. But then one remembered that the 4 remaining creatures of this planet that had entered the base were traveling through the vents, and the 3 guards began to search the room. Then Applejack jumped out of her hiding place and kicks a strange fan like thing on the back of one. The fan explodes and the alien scrambles to remove the heavy armor, but is too late, and the miniature reactor overheats, and detonates, mincing the alien in its now relatively empty body armor.

"Go! I'll catch up with ya later!" Applejack shouts as she lifts the gun off the dead alien and begins shooting the remaining ones. "I'll use this to hold them off. GO!" OK, she didn't lift it up as much as she used the locked armor in the hand to move the gun about, like a turret. The gun is a double barreled assault rifle, holding a total of 150 FMJ rounds per clip, which were automatically switched by the gun, per barrel (300 FMJ rounds total, at a rate of 10 bullets per second per barrel. That's about 20 bullets every second of sustained fire, capable of sustained fire with two full clips for 15 seconds.) The second guard didn't last long, but the third, unbeknownst to Applejack, ducked behind cover.

"Whooee! This thing packs some punch!" She then counted the bodies. "Oh wait weren't there—"

"CHUCHUCHUCHUCHUN!"

"Three?" Finished the final guard, loading a fresh clip into its identical assault rifle. "Yes, there were." Applejack dies by multiple bullet wounds at near point blank. The final guard watched her blood seep out for a minute, then called it in that another one of the mongrels was dead, and the rest were traveling through the ventilation.

|\/|

Rainbow Dash was next. The 3 remaining friends managed to find a secret room, that the aliens would never found, as it wasn't connected to the main hallways. They stayed for what seemed like days, but then Rainbow Dash had an idea, she would scout up ahead. She was fast enough to avoid most of the bullets, and nimble enough to swish around them and kick the fan thing on the aliens' backs. So she set off. She never came back. Twilight and Rarity were the only ones left. Them they discovered a secret passage behind a rock. They quickly raced down it, and then came to a small room. It had several screens on it, all except one were on.

"What do you suppose this is?" Twilight asked, climbing onto the chair that sat facing the wall of screens, a maze of buttons, levers, and dials spread in front of her. Only one button was lit up, a green triangle.

"What's this?" Twilight asked, pressing it. The single lit screen began to play out a terrible scene...

Rainbow Dash was led into the sterile white room by two of the soldiers, who were holding her by painfully by her wings. A single alien stood in the middle of the room, dressed in a lab-coat and and gloves.

"Ah yes. My patient." It said in a gruff, yet airy tone.

"Put her in the machine will you?" The two soldiers dragged her to a large ring, that clamped down on her hooves and wings, locking her in place.

"You may leave now." The alien said to the soldiers, who responded by leaving the room, sniggering.

"So..." Rainbow Dash began, looking at the strange ring she was locked in.

"What are going to do? Spin me?" She continued, with a tone of sarcasm.

"Quite the opposite." The alien said, turning to a small control panel with a single dial with numbers and a big lever. "This machine, well, it is rather hard to explain, shall I just show you?" Before Rainbow Dash could reply, the alien pulled the lever, and a burning sensation shot through her, causing an enormous amount of pain. (Electric torture. She got zapped.) It only lasted a few seconds, as the alien returned the lever to its original position, stopping the flow of electricity.

"How was that? Clear enough?" Rainbow didn't reply, she was too shocked (...) to speak.

"Now," the Alien continued, messing with the dial so that the pointer was in the low yellow.

"Why don't you be a good little... Thing, and answer these questions, or else." Rainbow Dash gulped. She knew this was the end of her line.

"First question, why did you do something as stupid as come here? Is it not clear we are superior to you?" Rainbow Dash remained silent, staring at the alien defiantly.

"Times up!" The Aline burst out after a couple seconds, and yanked the lever into the "on" position, sending painful amounts of volts through Rainbow's small body. She clenched her teeth tightly to avoid making any audible sound above the whine of electricity.

"Let's try a different question, we'll come back to the first one." The alien switched it off again.

"Where are your little friends hiding?" Rainbow Dash shook her head slowly, the edges of her vision turning grey and black.

"Not... Going... To... Tell you..." She repeated this twice.

"Why not?" The alien asked after zapping her again. "It must be very painful, getting electrocuted. All that energy coursing through you, frying your puny brain, if you even have one. I may have to see, and I don't like waiting." The alien fiddled with the dial more, the needle right at the edge between yellow and red. Rainbow Dash had a feeling red was more "electrickiceity" was it? She couldn't pronounce it right.

"Then get yourself... A nice long book... Because you're going... To wait a looong time." Rainbow Dash retorted, a bit of vision returning

"Really? We'll see." The alien turned it on again, and severe pain erupted across her body, her vision went reddish, she could feel her coat starting to singe for some reason. She couldn't keep her screams down this time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The walls shook from the shear volume of her screams. The alien switched it off, and said,

"Feeling a bit more helpful?" The alien asked with a smirk. Rainbow Dash couldn't see very well, it was all fuzzy. She nodded with her head to come closer. The alien put is ear right up to her face.

"Go... To... [EXPLETIVE]!" She yelled in his ear, then head-butted him. The alien jumped to his feet, furious. It twisted the file past the red into a small black sliver, and pulled the lever. Rainbow Dash's heart stopped.

|\/|

The last was Rarity. Finally, the remaining 2 of the 6 reached the final door, but it was very odd, the was a square metal platform in the middle of the room, and on the far side, a large blast door. Beside that was a green button. Excited, the two raced towards the open door. Twilight passed through it, before something stopped her from moving. She peeked behind her, and saw that the platform had slid out to reveal a turret, the letters: M.D.T. painted on the side. A rock clattered loose from the ceiling, and before it even hit the ground, it was minced by the turret.

"Rarity, don't move!" Twilight cried, but thankfully, she had already heard the turret rise up, and knew exactly what it did.

"Twilight," began the unicorn, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" "See that button? The green one?" She gestured with her eyes towards it.

"Rarity, I know what you're thinking..."

"Then you know it's the only way."

"I could use my magic—"

"No. It took you months to charge up that much magic, you'll need it all for that Factory."

"Rarity..." Twilight pleaded, but Rarity's mind was made up.

"Goodbye, and good luck, Twilight." With that, the white unicorn sprang forward and hit the button. Almost as soon as the button was pressed, the blast door slammed shut incredibly quickly.

"TOWTOWTOWTOWTOWTOWTOWTOW! Came the sound of the motion detection turret as bullet marks appeared on the door.

|\/|

Twilight sobbed quietly as the terrible memories soon dissipated once again into old memories. She looked up at the wall, the control wall of The Guardian Factory. Twilight could magically "see" a magical vacuole right where the digital dial was, and she began pumping the magical energy she had stored up for almost 2 months into it. But the magic just bounced back into Twilight!

"Oh no!" She thought, panic surfacing. "It's not working! Why isn't it working!?" Her panic was interrupted by a strange voice, it said:

"Input DNA before power-up." A small red ball of energy appeared atop a tiny spike near the screen.

"Oh whoops." She thought, forgetting that crucial information from the tablets. She did have three vials of DNA, one for Earth Ponies, one for Unicorns, and one for Pegasi. She tipped the contents of all three into the ball of energy, which disappeared after a couple seconds. Then a blue one appeared.

"Input DNA of main threat." The same voice said. She did this as well, hoping that didn't matter that it was from a dead one. A little "ding" sounded, and the voice said.

"Thank you. You may now initiate power-up." Twilight once again tried to pump her magic into the vacuole, and this time it worked. She held her breath as the number didn't change, but then, "1%." She breathed a sigh of relief, and continued her task with a vigor. She watched as the bar slowly filled... She feared she might fall asleep, she hadn't slept since... "2%." The stone floor didn't look so uncomfortable... "3%. Activate express upload."

"What?" Was all Twilight had to say before two (2) large (tesla) coils extended out from the side of the wall, and started to charge up with purple lightning. Then they both shot at her horn, essentially creating a magical energy vacuum. "3%, 4%, 5%," it was going MUCH faster now. After about 85 seconds, Twilight heard the blast door leading here open. She began to panic, should she hide? No, she couldn't move! She strained to force her body to escape, but to no avail.

"So I guess this is it, I failed." She just watched as 7 of the alien soldiers entered the huge room.

"What the..? What is this!?" One cried, completely bewildered at the sight.

"Stop that mongrel!" Another shouted. In reply, one of the soldiers lifted its tri-barreled semi-automatic assault weapon, and aimed it right between Twilight's eyes. But before it could shoot, several javelin-like weapons launched out of the wall, and impaled each alien via the neck to the cave wall behind them. Unfortunately, the gun still fired, and one bullet pierced her abdomen. Twilight cried out in pain and shock, it hurt a lot! She could feel a hot liquid begin to run down her leg, she managed to look down slightly, and almost threw up. A long stream of blood was pouring out of the wound. She didn't know it, but the bullet had sliced open a vein or two, and survival was very unlikely. Already, her vision began to dim, and she felt very cold. "97%, 98% 99%... Fully charged. Please wait..." The coils deactivated, and Twilight slumped into the pool of her blood.

"Please wait?" She thought, not noticing more alien soldiers coming in.

"Wait for what?" She only had a few seconds to live tops, but then something happened. A flood of small black things washed over her and the ground. Twilight was already dead, but she saw them. Her dying thought, was only 3 words. "I did it..."

:\ END FILE


	3. DATA FILE 3: POEM

The Guardian Factory Poem.

When no one dares to wipe your tears,  
Or cross the planes to combat your fears,  
Who then will head the call,  
And protect your being from any and all?

The answer to this is beneath  
The cold and grey, the dark and bleak,  
Where shadows reign in the caverns long,  
Where the devil sings his demonic song.

There under the rock and soil,  
Lies the bounty of your toil,  
The Guardian Factory is at you command,  
below 10 miles of stone and sand.

Will you use this chance to save your world,  
Or instead use your rusted sword?  
The choice is yours, and yours alone,  
Beneath 10 miles of soil and stone.

The Guardian Factory will be here,  
To defend you from your enemies.  
Your cries it hears,  
It will dry your tears,  
The Guardian Factory,  
Will be here.


End file.
